fanonsoccerfandomcom-20200213-history
1993 International Football Cup
The 1993 IFC was a competition organized by the MFC, the 1st exclusive of the Styli Universe. It decurred around August and took place in France and Germany. Participants Format Phase One - Group Phase 2 teams pass automatically to the next round. In this case, France and England. The other 6 are divided into 2 groups of 3. There are 3 pots for the group seeding. * Pot A (MFC Pot) has Italy (MFC-CF) and Austria (MFC-CF) * Pot B (Europe Pot) has Germany and Poland. * Pot C (South Pot) has Australia and Brazil. Phase 2 - Semi-Finals After the group stage is completed, the 1st place of each group passes to the semi-finals. The 2nd and 3rd places go to the "Second Chance" area where, in a minileague format, they fight for their positions. Phase 3 - Final The winners of each semifinal go to the final and the losers decide the 3rd place. Group Phase Seeding Pots Final Result The draw happened on Sun, 1 Aug 1993 at 16:00 in the HQ of MFC in Reims, France. Group Phase Results This edition tried a 3 point system but only on the Second Chance. Order of importance: Points, Goal Difference, Goals, Victories. Group A The story about the 3rd matchday: * Before the game started, Brazil was the 1st placed team. The fans only hoped Germany could draw or win in their own territory to Italy. Italy, for the best Brazilian outcome, could: ** win: 0 - 1, 1 - 2, 2 - 3* ** draw or lose ** couldn't: 0 - 2+, 1 - 3+, 2 - 4+, 3 - 4, 4+ - 5++ 18th minute, Brazilian party. About 1/5 of the stadium were Brazilians (or Anti-Italians, even though most of them had close relationships with the country). 2/5 were German and 3/10 were Italians. 1 - 1 was an okay result. 1 - 2, still amazing. 1 - 3, the party stopped. 2 - 3, Brazilian colors around the stadium. Minute 79. Italy would havee to play one more game with Brazil to pass. Only 7 minutes after, the 2 - 4 happened. Shock everywhere. The game ended 5 minutes after. Brazil went to 2nd place. Sadness everywhere in the streets around Dortmund. Party in all around Italy, Germany and France. Brazil would have to play the 2nd chance. Table Evolution Final Table Group B Polemic in 3rd matchday. Austrians blamed that they didn't have enough time to recover - 1 day less than everyone else - and that 3 teams only is a stupid manner to get more money and more games with less teams. Table Evolution Final Table Second Chance In the minileague, participated: * Brazil (3pts) * Austria (2pts) * Germany (0pts, -3gd) * Australia (0pts, -6gd) Seeding order: BRA, AUS, ATL, GER Results Table Evolution Final Table Semi-Finals Both semi-finals happened in Germany. * Pre-qualified: France, England * Qualified: Italy, Poland No draw made. Results 3rd Place 3rd place happened in Reims' MFC Temporary Arena on the backyard of MFC's HQ. * Poland 2 - 1 France ** ( 1 - 0 ) 33' ** ( 2 - 0 ) 49' ** ( 2 - 1 ) 71' *** white x dark blue *** Thursday, 26 Aug 1993 16:15 *** Reims, France *** 29 000 attendance (seats only went up to 4 000 - 12 000 after special HQ gabinet seats) The Great Final * Italy 3 - 1 England (2 - 0?) (1-0?=) ** ( 1 - 0 ) 55' ** ( 1 - 1 ) 58' ** ( 2 - 1 ) 94' ** ( 3 - 1 ) 108' *** light blue x red *** Saturday, 28 Aug 1993 19:30 *** Paris, France *** 64 000 attendance Italy won the 1st ever competition of MFC, with an epic win after the 90' mark over England Final classification Victories after the 90th minute are still counted as victories.